


Take Time for Me

by HissHex



Series: Jonah Week [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Just assume that in all my TMA fics even though its not really mentioned in this one, M/M, Trans Jonah, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: For #JonahMagnusWeek Day 4. Jonah Magnus/Robert Smirke with the prompt - Esoteric ResearchHe felt a brush of cloth as someone settled behind him, a hand on his shoulder, a kiss to his temple.“Hello Robert, I was not aware that you would be coming by, I would have made sure to set aside some time for you.”
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Robert Smirke
Series: Jonah Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787596
Kudos: 8
Collections: Jonah Magnus Week 2020





	Take Time for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This one is quite short compared to the others, I just struggled writing Smirke I guess.  
> Day 6 is looming ever closer and I still havn't finished it. Just sitting in my document folder laughing at me.

**Day Four: Robert Smirke - Esoteric Research**  
  
The door to Jonah’s office swung open, stopped from hitting the wall by the stack of books leaning heavily against the painted wood.  
  
He barely flinched and certainly did not look up from the letter that Jonathan had sent detailed a fascinating case of a man who had set himself on fire and yet when the fire was doused, did not seem to be harmed at all. He felt a brush of cloth as someone settled behind him, a hand on his shoulder, a kiss to his temple.  
  
“Hello Robert, I was not aware that you would be coming by, I would have made sure to set aside some time for you.”  
  
His eyes did not lift from the letter. The intruder peered over Jonah's shoulder at the letter, scanning quickly over the words.  
  
“Hmm, it was meant to be a surprise, and a chance to pull you away from your work for but a moment. While I appreciate a hard-working man, you need to take more care of yourself.”  
  
Jonah snorted and leaned up to kiss the architect.  
  
“I will rest when I am dead Robert and not a moment before. Anyway, have you read this,” he gestures with the letter, “Another fascinating event, tied to your entities I am sure.”  
  
“Perhaps, or maybe someone just trying to show off, a layer of petrol that burns quicker than his clothes or skin, the fire doused before it all burns away.”  
  
“Ah, but no such chemical was found on the man, not a trace of it. Almost impressive that he managed to set himself ablaze so effectively.”  
  
Robert traced a line of kisses down from Jonah’s temple to the soft warmth of his throat. The smaller man laughed at his companion’s affection.  
  
“Is there something you wanted Robert? Other than to be a bother and interruption to my work?”  
  
“I can think of something perhaps, a better use of both our time seeing as I made the trip up here to see you in this cramped little institute of yours.” The architect murmured, swiftly undoing the laces that held up his friend’s trousers. A hand slipping underneath to palm at the hot skin. Jonah turning around, finally abandoning the letter for the night, to rest his arms around his guest’s neck.  
  
He guessed that his eternal search for knowledge could wait one more night.


End file.
